The Pre-Smash Bros Adventures
by SoulCrusher123
Summary: Many Video game heros have been captured, but to where? To the smash bros universe, of course! Watch the pre-smash bros adventures before ssb4 came out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Smash Roster **

"A mysterious force is coming, Lady Palutena" Says pit. "It's been taking people with no trace or evidence left behind. So far they've taken Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Link, Samus and many others. What's the plan?"

"Hide." says Palutena.

"Hide!? A big force is coming and all you have is HIDE!?"

"Well, yes. I'm not the brightest, you know."

"Wait... I think I hear something." Pit whispers

Everything goes dark. Palutena and Pit are gone.

**...**

Kirby is walking to king dedede's castle. The drawbridge is already down, oddly enough. He goes inside only to see king dedede lying on the ground, dizzy.

"Kirby! How dare you do that! You're going to pay for that!"

"Poyo!" Translation: I didn't do anything!

"You sent me flying out of my throne and all you say is Poyo!? I'm going to get you for this!" Says king dedede, pulling out his hammer.

Dedede starts chasing kirby around with his hammer. When kirby gets cornered in dedede's throne room, the lights suddenly go dark.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights!? I need to get to my buisness here! Hey! I demand you-"

Dedede is suddenly gone. Kirby feels king dedede's hammer on the ground. He picks it up, sucks it up, and becomes hammer kirby. He uses the rocket hammer setting to be able to see. The hammer suddenly goes out. Kirby is gone.

**...**

"You're too slow!" Sonic had been running around, taunting Dr. Eggman, when he noticed that he wasn't being chased anymore.

"Weird, I thought he was right behind me..." Sonic said out loud.

He suddenly got hit in the back of the head, passing out. Sonic is gone.

**...**

Pacman was hungry. Again. He went looking for food. Ghosts started chasing him, which cause him to run. He then eats an orb and turns around. "_Ive got you now- wait, where are they? They couldn't just disappear…"_ Thinks Pac-Man. He suddenly blacks out. Pac-Man is gone.

**...**

"This time We'll rule dreamland. I'm sure of it." says Meta Knight, piloting the halberd.

The lights go black. "Sword knight! Get these lights back on"

"Yes si-" starts sword knight, but then laid silent. Sword knight and Blade knight are gone.

"Blade knight! Sword knight! Oh well, I'll do things the hard way." says Meta Knight, pulling out his galaxius sword, which starts glowing to light his way. He was about to get hit on the head with something, but he somehow knew. He quickly turns around, then slices it with his sword. A smashed flower pot hits the ground. "A flower pot? A **flower** pot!?" thinks Meta Knight.

He sharply turns around. He see's a giant floating white hand. He jumps up and slices right through it. It suddenly dissipates into a bunch of black stuff, which runs off. The lights on the halberd come back on. "_Whatever that was, it isn't good"_ thinks Meta Knight.

**...**

Mario wakes up on the ground. "Where am i…" asks mario.

"Welcome," a voice says.  
>"<em>poyooooooo...<em>" Kirby says, confused. (Translates to: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

"Oh, you too," another random voice said.

"H-hello?" Sonic asked.

"Hello there." The first voice said.

Pac-Man wakes up.

"Well, I think all the others should wake up"

a giant white hand appears with an air horn.

_**HHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKK!**_

Everyone wakes up with a jolt.

"I see everyone got 100000000% damage to their eardrums… have some food."

…

Dark pit was sitting on the edge of a cliff near a town.

"What's going on? Where's Pit-stain? I thought he would be here to bother me…" he thought to himself. "I guess I'll go find him."

IN SKY WORLD

"Pit? Palutena? Where are you?" Dark pit called.

"Pi-" he was instantly cut off.

Dark Pit is gone.

…

"Hey look, another newcomer. Wake up dark pit! Wake up dark pit!" says the first voice

Dark pit wakes up.

"Master Hand, I have a butload of newcomers here!" says the second voice.

"Good, set them on the ground"

down came Ike, lucina, marth, robin, duck hunt dog, captain falcon, samus, and many others; all but meta knight.

"Crazy hand, where's meta knight?"

"I keep trying to get him, he just can't be taken."

Suddenly the halberd appears. Meta Knight jumps out.

"Ooh, look who's here to join our party!"

_This is today what we know as smash bros. 4_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Final Smash Room**

"welcome to the final smash room. This is where you can practice your final smashes." the first voice said. "Ike, you go first."

Ike swings his sword at a dummy and it flies into the air. "Great Eathe- YOOOWWWW!" says ike as he drops his sword. "The sword burns!"

"Poyo!" kirby inhales the sword.

"Ok, Kirby goes next… Going a bit out of turn order, hope this doesn't upset Crazy hand too much…"

Kirby swings the sword. It grows larger and destroys the dummy in one blow.

"Nahh, a little too generic." says the voice. "Try something else."

kirby suddenly eats some fruit and 9 other kirbys appear.

"what the…"

The 10 kirbys all are running then they start jumping on the bag, then lift it into the air, then throw it on the ground and destroys it. 9 of the kirbys disappear, leaving one left.

"I love it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby explains. (Translation: Thank you!)

"Link, your next!"

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… I don't know."

"OK, we'll get back to you later. DEDEDE!"

"Uh oh"

"What's yours?"  
>"A dance thingy."<p>

"A dance thingy? do it."

"Well, here it goes…"

Dedede starts dancing, and suddenly electric waddle d's and waddle doo's appear. Gordos also appear, and everybody starts running around.

"What the- do something else."

"thats all i got."

"I'll get back to you later too. What about… duck hunt dog!?"

"Ruff!" and "Quack!" they both say.

"Do yours."

"Ruff!" says the dog, whan 3 8-bit ducks fly into the bag (yes, the bags keep spawning) which sends the bag to a grassy field. The dog gets out of the way and these 8-bit guys start firing their guns at the bag, then the 3 8-bit ducks it again, which sends the bag flying off the stage.

"Uh… you can keep that one. Meta knight, you're up!"

"Alright. Know my power!" he says, while flinging his cape at the bag. everything goes dark.

"Hey! I can't see! Turn the lights back on!" yells the hand.

A sword slices everywhere. every fighter in line and even master hand fly off the stage and get KO'd.

When the hand gets off the floating platform, he says "_yyyoouuuu ccaaaannn kkkeeeeppp tttthhhaaattt ooonnneee…_"

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Another intro…..?**

Wario was about to grab a mushroom, when a Giant Koopa gets in his way.

"Get outta my way, you little turtle!" Wario shouted.

He jumped on it and it went spinning into the wall, retracting and hitting him, causing him to shrink.

"Gosh darn it, Koopa!" He angrily looked around. He spots a strange looking gun in the corner.

"Ooh! Mine!" He grabs it, and says,"Time for revenge, stupid Koopa!"

He shoots the Koopa and it turns into a trophy.

"Sweet-" Wario gets cut off.

Wario is gone.

…

Bowser was walking around in his castle, preparing for another way to capture princess Peach.

"Let's just walk in, convince them that we had a change of heart, and give her a present. Inside the present, there will be a thing that transports the princess to us" boom boom suggests.

"Nah, lets just waltz in like we usually do."

"Daddy! Why would you do that? That's a terrible idea!" Bowser Jr. states while flying into the room on his mini clown car.

"Don't judge me, you little brat!" Bowser yells at him to make him go away.

"Fine. I'll just leave then." Bowser Jr. flies away.

**...**

Bowser runs into peaches castle. "Alright peach! Where are you!?"

A toad with a backpack wearing an oversized headlamp walks up to him. "Strange to see **you** here bowser. We haven't seen peach, mario, luigi, or even yoshi for days!"

"You liar!" yells bowser, grabbing on to the toad. "Where are they!?"

"I'm telling you, I haven't seen them" yells toad, panicked.

The lights go off.

"Wow, that never happens… Get these lights back on please!"

"Ay ay captain toad!" says the toads, disappearing into the attic to try to fix stuff.

"This isn't funny toad!" yells bowser

"First of all, I did not do this purposely, second of all, its **Captain** toad to you!"

"My, are we in a bad mood today! **I **at least have-" begins bowser, then he stopped.

Bowser is gone.

"Your the one to talk bowser! Shouting, busting in… bowser? _**Bowser!?**_ At least he's gone. I can enjoy myself in the dark-" begins captain toad. **He** stops. Captain toad is gone.

**...**

Bowser Jr. left in the clown car, not caring in which direction he went in. He just went straight up for about 12 minutes. He soon got tired. And extremely hungry.

"I'm hungry now. I don't know what to eat…. My tummy agrees with me," Bowser Jr. said with his stomach rumbling.

He sees a Luma flying by his clown car. (Do note: He is still randomly flying upwards.)

"Ooh! Food!" Bowser Jr. looks at the Luma while getting hungrier per second.

He chases after the Luma. The Luma notices Bowser Jr. chasing him, and flies faster towards the base.

"Come back here food! You're not supposed to run away from me!" Bowser Jr. says while speeding off in his clown car.

"EEP!" The Luma does say as he notices that Bowser Jr. is speeding up. He flies faster just to get away from him.

The Luma flew the two of them back to the Lunar Base, where Rosalina was waiting for the Daily report of their surroundings.

"What's happening? Why is Luma running from… **Bowser Jr!?** That can't be right!"

Luma runs into Rosalina's hands.

"Oh boy! More food!" yells bowser jr, sounding psychotic.

"Stop Bowser Jr! Luma and I are not food!"

"Huh!? " bowser jr says, snapping out of it. "What was I doing!?"

"That's what **I** was going to ask."

"Huh. Well, do you have any food?"

"**ARE YOU KIDDING!? YOU TRY TO KILL LUMA AND THEN YOU ASK ME FOR** _**FOOD**_**!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?**"

"Sorry! Just asking! Well, see you later."

"***sigh* You aren't leaving. **Do you know how far you are from the castle?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just went up, and followed the, uh, Luma, is it?"

"Correct."

"Anyway, I thought it was food, so I chased it here." Bowser Jr. concluded his little story.

"Well, I guess you can stay here. While you're here I m-" Bowser Jr.'s stomach interrupted her.

"-ight as well get you some food," she finished.

"Alright! Thank you Miss, uh, what's your name?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Rosalina."

"Thank you Miss Rosalina!"

"Anything, on one condition."

"And theres always something else," Bowser Jr. said, slightly annoyed.

"Ahem. No more chasing and eating my Lumas."

"Fine. Anyway, food?"

"Alright. Luma! 彼にいくつかの食品を取得します." (Translates to: Get him some food.)

"はい," The Luma replied. (Translates to: Yes.)

The Luma flew off to get the food for Bowser Jr. Once IT (A/N: What are Lumas? Girls? Guys? Dolphins with extreme inteligence? Shapeshifters? -KirbyHalo81) retuned, IT gave Bowser Jr. the food.

Bowser Jr. inspected the food.

"Ne, what is this?" He said, slightly disgusted. (A/N: Ne means: Hey! -Kirby)

"It's a StarBit. It is the only food we have," Rosalina said, kind of upset.

"Oh. I'll try it!" Bowser Jr. said, sorta lighting up. He took one bite of the StarBit, and instantly froze up.

"Hey, Bowser Jr! Lumas, hes not moving! Is he still alive?" Rosalina asked, freaking out.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" Bowser Jr said, literally bouncing everywhere that he could. Off the walls, the ceiling, the floor, his clown car, the Lumas, you get the picture.

"Well, glad you like it…" Rosalina said, slightly amused.

Bowser jr's clown car sputters and the engine goes out of control.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHH! ARE THESE STAR BLOOPS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?"  
>"Star <strong>bits<strong>! And no, they don't usually do that."

bowser jr jumps out of the clown car right when it hits the lights and everything goes dark.

"Great, there goes my clown car…"

"Lumas! Fix this light please!"

They then here a bunch of screaming from the luma's.

"**EEEEEEPPPPPP!**" yells one luma, running to rosalina, finding a place to hide.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good. If it weren't for your clown car, this wouldn't be happening!"

"But all the other lights are out! My car only hit one of them."

"Good point. You are right for once-"

Rosalina is gone.

"Rosalina? I guess it's just you and me now luma."

"eep…"

bower jr and luma are gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Time When I Ran Out of Chapter Name Ideas.**

"L. R. L. R. Up and Down and Stop and Dash and Start."

A mysterious enemy is playing a videogame, supposedly… Mario…. Who knows?

"Come on, stupid Mario! You won't move an inch!"

"S-sir? We have a…. Visitor," a minion of this VILLAIN, yes, that is what we will call him for now, walks in to advise him.

"Let him in."

Bowser walks into the room.

"Where am I? Boom Boom! Advise…. me?"

"Hello, Sir Bowser."

"Finally, someone who respects me for the high and mighty king that I am!"

"I'm not honoring you. I am maiming you."

"Oh. Who are you, all mighty shadowed figure?"

"I am your worst nightmare," He replied.

"Name, is Nightmare, correct?"

"You got it." Nightmare revealed himself, 02, Ridley, Ganondorf, and many others.

"Who are these guys?" Bowser asked, pointing to the guys.

"The one's who are the challengers."

"Challengers?"

"Ohoho! Yes."

The minion, who now looks more familiar as a man. A very short man.

"Customer Service. Get the Smashers ready. We want a good challenge this year."

The short man steps up. "Yes, sir."

"Alright. Let's get ready to Smash!"

_BACK TO THE SMASHERS_

Meta knight, Kirby, King Dedede, and a million Waddle Dee's positioned themselves to fight. They were going in groups. They hear something like a helicopter.

"What in the world is that!?" asks dedede.

"For a fat slob, you sure have good hearing" says meta knight.

"WHO'S THE FAT SLOB!?" yells king dedede

"Poyo!" says kirby, who seems angry.

"No, I didn't mean you kirby…"

"_poyo…"_ says kirby.

Dedede spots a smash ball and was going to hit it when a bandana-dee starts floating down and destroys the smash ball with it's spear.

"Waddle dee! I told you to follow my orders!" yells dedede

"I don't care! I want to be a character in smash bros!" it says

"Oh, your bandanna-dee. **Thats** why your talking." replies dedede.

"Well, time to test out my final sma-" begins the bandanna-dee when kirby sucks him up and gets his powers and the smash ball.

"**HEY! THAT WAS MINE! GIVE IT BAC- **_uh-oh…_" says the bandana-dee, when kirby uses his final smash.

Kirby transforms into a super ability, Snowbowl, and starts rolling all over the place, catching all of the people into what appears to be a giant snowball, increasing people's damage by the second.

"Wow… for a pink puff, you sure got a good smash…." Bandana Dee cries out while still in the snowball. Kirby runs off the stage and rebounds off the edge, throwing the others off stage while he bounces back on.

"Poyo!" Kirby says with a dance.

The three other characters come back, invincible for a few seconds as they fall from the starting platform.

"Well, since Bandana Dee **REEEEEEEEEALLY **wants to test out his final smash, here's a free Smash Ball for you," one of the hands said.

A smash ball floats into the stage.

"Ooh! My turn!" Bandana Dee smashes the smash ball.

He's glowing now.

"Oh no! that smash ball is MINE!" yells dedede, using the rocket hammer on the bandanna-dee. The smash ball is now floating in midair.

Dedede and Meta Knight jumps up to grab it while bandanna-dee is crying.

"**ITS NO FFFAAAIIIRRR! WHEN I GET IT SOMEONE SMASHES IT OUT OF MMMMMMEEEEEE! WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!**" cries the bandanna-dee.

The only person who is trying to cheer up the bandana-dee is kirby. Everyone else is focusing on the smash ball.

"I want it! Please let nicey wicey dedede get the little bitty smashey balley!" says dedede, talking baby talk.

"How about nicey wicey dedede takes a barfy warfy in the grassy wassy" comments meta knight, slamming dedede into the ground with his tornado move.

"You have no right!" Dedede yells.

"Oh, I have every right," Meta Knight retorts.

"Can *Hic* I have *Hic* a smash ball now?" Waddle Dee asks, still crying.

"NO! ITS MINE!" yells meta knight.

"You mean its mine, right?" asks dedede, sarcastically.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!" yells kirby, trying to break up the fight.

"Please?" Waddle Dee asks, wide eyed.

"Fine. Just so Waddle Dee won't look like he's trying to make me barf, I will lock the rest of you up so he can try his Final Smash." Crazy hand says.

Everyone gets locked up.

"All right, who should I use that smash ball on- Wait. Theres- there's nobody that I can use it on!" he yells. "Unless…"

"NO NO NO! SPARE USSSSS!" The Hands yelled.

"You mean 'SPEAR' instead of 'SPARE', right?" Bandana Dee asked

"Don't get smart with us…" The Hands said.

"Why, are you stupid? Because that would explain a lot!"

"_eee_errRRRRRGG**GGGG! YOU ARE GOING TO **_**DIE!**_" yells master hand.

Master hand tries to strike bandanna-dee, but he sidesteps. The same pattern keeps occurring. Strike, sidestep, strike, sidestep, strike, sidestep, all until bandanna-dee decides to use his smash.

"Aha! Finally!" Bandanna-dee starts to glow a bright… _**PINK?!**_! "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Bandanna Dee activates the smash ball.

A bunch of waddle dee's appear, running across the stage throwing spears, the dee's are running like a herd of wild animals. They are running all over master hand, stomping, with occasional spears all over him. The waddle-dee's disappear.

"_okkkkkk… youuuuu winnnnn…_"

"Good."

"Nice job, for an orange blob." A black clothed figure walks into the room.

"Oh, hey Pittoo." Pit and Palutena walk onto the platform.

"Okay, I don't know who Pittoo is, but I clearly see Dark Pit and a flightless chicken walking across the other side of the stage."

"Oh, hey, why did the chicken cross the stage?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either. Now you can find out." Bandana-dee says, pointing to a cuckoo.

"I'm not a chicken!" Pit yells.

"No, there's an actual chicken walking across the stage, Pit," Palutena buts in.

"_Ohhhhhh!_"

"Anyway, who are you, little cutie?" Palutena asks, pinching Bandanna Dee's cheeks.

"I'm Bandanna Dee! But, you can call me Bandanna Dee!" Bandana Dee told the Goddess.

"Awwwww! You're sooo cute!" Palutena gushed.

"I am NOT cute!"

"You're right, you're _ADORABLE!_"

"(*facepalm*), that's virtually the same thing!"

"Well whatever…"


End file.
